


Расскажи мне

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Хотел бы забрать себе...





	Расскажи мне

Это неправильное прикосновение почти что злит. Объятие как жест ответной вежливости: ладони мягко ложатся на лопатки Серхио, не пытаясь надавить, крепче притиснуть к чужому телу. Он прижимается сам. Сминает в кулаках тонкую футболку, проезжается костяшками по выступающим ребрам - слой и еще один слой ткани, катастрофически много.   
Давид пахнет чем-то раздражающе чистым, совершенно неуместно перебивающим запах пота, и Серхио обиженно отфыркивается ему в шею, но все же прижимается губами к влажной коже за ухом.   
На них смотрит многотысячная толпа. 

Всё неважно.  
Серхио чувствует, что упустил-упустил-упустил что-то невероятно значимое, все его инстинкты кричат, что нужно немедленно совершить бросок, чтобы вцепиться... Вот только мяч счастливо катится вдалеке от сетки ворот, а Де Хеа послушно стоит, не вырываясь из объятий. 

\- Ты чокнутый, - еле слышно произносит Давид, откидываясь назад, совсем немного отстраняясь, чтоб увернуться от губ и взглянуть в лицо. Он не выпускает Серхио из рук, пока на них не налетает радостная толпа.  
У Де Хеа слишком спокойный, лишь немного удивленный взгляд. В нем нет отвращения и нет страха, и Серхио продолжает тесно прижиматься бедрами к его бедрам, в конце концов теперь им и вовсе некуда деться друг от друга - вокруг уже сомкнулся десяток рук и тел. 

\- Ты невероятный, - по слогам выговаривает Серхио. Будь они в постели: один слог - одно движение, неторопливый томительный ритм, отдающийся пульсацией крови в висках.   
Давид Де Хеа не боится его. И не хочет. Это открытие ржавым крюком цепляет под ребра. 

*

\- Скажи "Серхио", - просит он. Пальцы обводят скулу Де Хеа. Тот в ответ отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Так... не сработает. Серхио. 

Возвышаясь над ним, сидящим на кровати, Рамос и сам прекрасно понимает, что ничего не работает. Чужие колени удобно расставлены, допуская его неприлично близко. Можно прямо сейчас устроить ладонь на загривке и надавить, заставляя вжаться лицом в ширинку брюк.   
Но он продолжает смотреть в это спокойное - боже, ну до чего же опять спокойное - лицо. Ему не отказывают. А он почему-то не может взять, словно остервенело черпает и черпает воду горстями, ничуть не приближаясь к луне, которая в ней отразилась. Да даже отражение предательски распадается на блики, ускользая между пальцев. 

Серхио опускается на колени, еще не зная, зачем, но да, вот так, снизу вверх все действительно становится гораздо интереснее. Потому что Давид растерянно выдыхает сквозь приоткрытые губы. Потому что есть же в конце концов простые и понятные желания тела, и чужое бедро даже сквозь джинсовую ткань восхитительно горячее. 

Это гребанная непонятно за что воспеваемая терра инкогнита, потому что секс никогда не был таким.   
Никогда не был тем, что должно сломать, не превращался в войну. Но и таким бережным изучением чужого тела тоже не становился ни разу. 

\- Серхио, - произносит Де Хеа. Но в этом ни капли ответного желания, ничего от грубого флирта, от стремления выполнить просьбу и звать по имени.   
Только предупреждение. Не выговоренное до конца, поэтому не заслуживающее внимания.   
Всё можно. 

Серхио касается губами отведенного в сторону бедра. 

Теперь, без одежды, плавные дуги рёбер ощущаются под пальцами гораздо более правильно. 

У Серхио, кажется, был кто-то красивее. Кто-то отзывчивее и ближе. Кто-то, кто умел гораздо жарче.   
Не имеет значения. 

Сложный витраж ощущений, стеклянно острых. Изгиб поясницы, тазовая кость под основанием ладони. Короткое болезненное содрогание тела, и сомкнутые ресницы, под которыми не разглядеть, остался ли взгляд таким же спокойным.   
И бесконечное можно-можно-можно, даже когда Серхио, ничуть не забывшись, оставляет отчетливый след над ключицей. 

Ему не достается в ответ никаких отметин, даже под конец, когда пальцы Де Хеа на секунду сжимаются на плече... И тут же расслабляются одним усилием воли. Пальцы, которые могли бы... Они не делают ничего из того, чего Серхио хотелось бы, не проходятся успокаивающе по волосам, не дергают нервно, напряженно. Не оставляют царапин. 

И он подталкивает себя, падает в эту неслучившуюся, ненастоящую, воображаемую боль, которая прокатывается по всему телу уже слишком настоящим удовольствием. 

"Расскажи мне" - хочется ему произнести. "Расскажи мне, и я уничтожу его, оставлю корчиться на траве ровно до тех пор, пока все это не перестанет иметь для тебя значение". 

Невыполнимо. 

\- Хотел бы забрать себе, - произносит он. Нечто и без того слишком очевидное. 

\- Не получилось? - Тон у Де Хеа почти сочувствующий, ничуть не издевка, хотя с кем-то другим Серхио в это бы не поверил.   
\- Не получилось, - безо всякого стыда признается Серхио.   
\- Жаль, - улыбается Давид. И его пальцы, осторожным ласкающим жестом касающиеся скулы, говорят, что ему по-настоящему жаль. 

Почему-то в этот момент Серхио чувствует себя самого беспомощно скорчившимся от боли на холодной влажной траве. На секунду, лишь на короткую секунду, когда ему кажется, что он сумел бы собрать что-то новое из остро-стеклянных осколков.   
А потом все становится легко и даже слишком понятно. Не получилось. А все-таки - да, действительно, жаль.


End file.
